


In the Silence of the Nighttime (innocence is here)

by elrhiarhodan



Series: EoBarry Revealed [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Loves Eo, Bondage, Eo Loves Barry, EoBarry Revealed, Eobard is a kinky bastard, Eobarry, M/M, MMOM 2016, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Shibari, alternative universe, barrison, marital sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eobard enjoys putting the ropes on Barry, but he himself is just as tightly bound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Silence of the Nighttime (innocence is here)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maraceles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraceles/gifts), [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts), [hisaminami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaminami/gifts).



> Written for Day 23 of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Bound". This is another backfill. When I was doing my master post of MMOM fics, I realized that I'd missed Day 23. So, something quick and dirty to complete the challenge. 
> 
> For my EoBarry Revealed cheerleaders - Kyele, Maraceles, and Hisaminami. Once again, thank you for your dedication and enthusiasm to this pairing!
> 
> Title from the Capercallie song, _Beautiful Wasteland_.

Eobard ties the last knot, pulls the cord to the perfect tension and steps back, admiring his handiwork. The complex _shibari_ pattern that crosses Barry’s body, bisecting his torso, binding his arms, is his finest effort yet.

Over the decades, they've experimented with various forms of bondage, but Eo likes _shibari_ best. It speaks to both the scientist and the artist in him, the man who loves order and command, creativity and control. It also speaks to the lover, the creature of sensation and need and desire, the man whose passions have led him here, to this singular place in time, where he has built a life with the man he's loved for centuries. 

Barry looks at him, the gentle smile a direct contrast to the blaze of desire in his eyes.

Eo loves how pliant, how quiescent Barry gets when he is in the ropes. He knows that the bondage is all for him, for his needs. Barry can get out of the ropes with barely a thought, if he wants. But Barry understands the perversity in Eo's own nature, the need to control and through control, surrender himself.

“Are you okay?”

Barry slowly blinks, his smile deepening, but he says nothing. And for all of Barry's speedster powers, for all his abilities - so many that Eo's taught him over the years - Barry is falling deep into subspace, becoming non-verbal. He's trusting that Eo will read his needs without the need for words.

“Good.” Eobard runs his fingers across Barry’s bound flesh. The ropes are just the right tension, and when he removes them, they will leave lovely red lines all over his lover’s body - lines that will disappear far too soon.

“What would you like next, Barry?” This is always a very strange type of play between them when they do this. Barry lets himself be bound, he revels in his submission to his Eo, but Eo also submits, powerfully, completely, to his Barry. He wants to give Barry everything, what he needs while only taking what Barry is willing to give.

Barry cants his hips towards him, his tumescent, unbound cock dripping with precome.

And with that simple gesture, Eobard knows just what Barry wants. He's slicked up his belly with lube and has Barry in the perfect position - on his back, thighs spread, and he's holding himself over his Barry, forearms locked and straining.

As he captures Barry’s lips and kisses him, Barry begins to lever his hips back and forth, frotting his cock against Eobard’s belly. The sensation is indescribable - like hot, wet velvet rubbing against his skin. Eo rears back for a heartbeat. He's just a little ticklish, as the head of Barry’s cock pokes into his navel, as he masturbates against him

Barry’s act of self-pleasure sets up a feedback loop of desire, and Eobard relaxes his arms and lowers himself against Barry. He feels the hard knots from the bindings against his own skin and it's like he's bound, too.

Eo rubs himself against his husband, luxuriating in every sensation, their cocks rubbing together, pubes tangling, triggering the most perfect orgasm, hot and long and sweet.

Much like their lives together. 

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
